onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Jeyton/@comment-99.64.98.17-20150817033241/@comment-26004705-20170831053825
You do realize that Lucas said "I do" to Lindsey right? he was ready to marry her and leave Peyton in the past. He would be married to Lindsey right now if Lindsey didn't figure out the truth. Lucas only chose Peyton at the 11th hour, and he could have easily chosen Lindsey or Brooke in that moment because he's the almighty Lucas Scott who can have any woman he wants. It's gross. Like I said, Lucas played too many games and hurt so many people on his road to be with Peyton. He couldn't make up his mind for literally years. That line from Jeyton is actually a beloved moment that fans cite all the time because you could feel the love between her and Jake and it was all being taken away from her. I've never seen anyone betlittle that line till now, so you're definitely in the minority there bud. And that's only one of Jeyton's many great lines. "You're so strong Peyton, you don't even know it" that line where Jake lets Peyton know how much strength she has and can get through a lot of her obstacles because he knows she's not weak. Compared to when Peyton told Lucas "You're always saving me" to which Lucas replies "somebody's got to". There's no competition, Jeyton wins. Leyton had that typical male saves female bullshit because female is a weak flower. That story hasn't aged well at all. It's 2017 where woman are independent. You know which pairing has aged well? That's right, Jeyton. When she's in bed with Jake, she says "You don't have to worry about me Jake" and he says "I know, but what if I want to?". You see that. That's letting your boyfriend know that you're okay and he knows that she's strong on her own but he still wants to worry because he loves her. But you're right, I should like Leyton with their corny "it's you, it's always been you" when less tha 24 hours prior Lucas said "oh" to her face, humiliating and making her feel like an idiot. Using Jenny as the reason for Peyton's love for Jake is absolutely false. First of all, Peyton taking care of Jenny never affected other parts of her life, I've already stated that. She loved doing it. Peyton was planning to go to college in Savannah so she was never sacrificing anything. And the great part about Jake is that he was worried about holding Peyton back. He didn't want to put his responsibilities on her because he's that caring and loved her that much. That's who Peyton deserved. Secondly, Peyton fell for Jake's heart, the way he made her feel, Look at their scenes in season 2, she gets so shy and nervous around him, you can feel the butterflies in her stomach, and when they kiss she can't stop smiling. That has nothing to do with Jenny. And lastly, the creator has stated that Peyton would've been completely happy with Jake, that they were a soulful couple, and Bryan and Hilarie had great chemistry. All of which is true, that's why Jeyton has such a huge fanbase. Go on other websites, literally half of the oth fandom thinks Peyton should have ended up with Jake, because her and Lucas were a mess and Jake treated her better. Lucas and Peyton did have a connection, but 6 seasons of writing ruined them. You can't call them a love story when it involved hurting others and hurting each other. The fact is that Leyton brought out the worst in each other and it was so unhealthy. Lucas gets her completely? What about when Luke told her to get an abortion, and she told him that will never happen. Did he understand her then? Nope. You can like Leyton all you want, but it's very immature to come to this page and Jake's solo page to post nonsense that is beyond ridiculous and basically grasping at straws to create an argument, especially when Leyton is the biggest mess of a ship in One Tree Hill history.